


Тахира

by dragons_and_ibuprofen



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Rating: NC17, Violence, alternative universe, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_ibuprofen/pseuds/dragons_and_ibuprofen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большие кроганские девочки тоже любят играть в игрушки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тахира

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: время эпидемии на Омеге, упоминается Мордин Солус.  
> Предупреждения: ксенофилия, дабкон, петтинг.  
> Выдуманные автором слова и модели оружия. Во главу угла поставлены кинки и мотив просто-так-захотелось)).

Тахира хорошо знала, что такое боль. Боль была с ней постоянно: она присутствовала в мыслях, она являлась в воспоминаниях, виделась в ночных кошмарах.

Ее дети никогда не видели света этого мира. Они умирали в темноте тесной скорлупы. Их убивала зараза, что много лет назад чужаки принесли на Тучанку.

Чужаки были по-своему правы: они боялись народ Тахиры и хотели ослабить его, сделать равным себе. Но этого не случилось. Кроганы стали сильнее, только вот из года в год их становилось все меньше.

Тахира безошибочно чувствовала момент, когда ее дети уходили в Пустоту. Между ними будто разрывалась невидимая, но очень прочная нить. Именно это она и называла болью.

Первый раз это произошло в пещере близ женского лагеря, куда Тахира ушла выводить потомство. Она ждала кладку и радовалась ей, но совсем не была готова к тому, что все ее дети погибнут.

Когда это случилось, она держала яйца в руках и дышала на скорлупу, пытаясь передать им хоть частицу тепла.

Лишь спустя несколько часов она поняла: это все. Тогда она стала думать, как позаботиться о телах своих детей. Она не заготовила ничего, чтобы предать их огню, как и было положено по обычаю.

Она закопала яйца в песок и мелкие камешки, что устилали пол пещеры, и отправилась на поиски горючего. Но Тахира опоздала. Когда она вернулась, то нашла лишь разрытую почву — небольшие хищные ящерицы раскопали кладку и сожрали все. Тахира долго сидела на этом месте, пересыпая песок в ладонях. Она надеялась, что ящерицы вернутся и нападут на нее. Тогда бы она сумела им отомстить, но мерзкие твари были слишком трусливы для этого. Тахира с горечью подумала, что они такие же, как чужаки. Те тоже могли воевать лишь против невылупившихся детей.

После этого случая Тахира всегда брала с собой канистру с горючим, когда отправлялась на кладку. И еще она поклялась, что никогда не проявит жалость к чужаку. Они все были достойны смерти. И даже хуже.

***

Тахира вошла в спальню и огляделась. Дейс лежал на кровати, забившись в подушки, уложенные вдоль стены. Сломанную руку он поджал под живот.

Тахира тихо подошла к нему и дотронулась до скулы. Под пальцами ощущалась теплая гладкая поверхность хрящевой маски. Вид у Дейса был изможденный.

Он судорожно дернулся, всхлипнул во сне, но не проснулся. Такой крепкий сон был вполне объясним тем количеством панацелина, что она ему вкалывала.

Сегодня Тахира не испытывала злости, но зато было что-то похожее на вину. После попытки его побега она пришла в ярость. Наказание вышло несколько жестче, чем было нужно.

Воспоминания о том вечере были смутными, как и всегда после приступа кроганского бешенства. Тогда она не могла полностью контролировать себя. Помнилось лишь, что била со всей силы, не сдерживаясь, хотя Дейс валялся у нее в ногах и умолял о пощаде. Тахира остановилась только после того, как изо рта у него пошла синяя пена.

Удивительно, но после этого избиения Дейс выжил. Тахира смотрела на его скорченное тело и ее злость сменялась жалостью. Он был таким же беспомощный, как и ее невылупившиеся дети. Она очень привыкла к нему за последнее время.

С тем же рвением, с которым лупила, она взялась за его лечение.

Из видимых повреждений у него были множественные ушибы и сломанная рука. Тахира наложила самодельную шину на перелом, обработала панагелем синяки и гематомы, сделала укол панацелина.

Ночью Дейса рвало синей слизью. Тахира уже была готова оттащить его в больницу, но под утро стало лучше.

Начитавшись медицинских советов из экстранета, она стала колоть Дейсу панацелин по часам. Теперь он почти все время спал.

Когда он приходил в себя, то был апатичным. Его словно выключили: он молчал и равнодушно смотрел на Тахиру, беспрекословно выполнял все ее приказы.

Иногда Тахира спрашивала себя, зачем он ей вообще был нужен. Точно ответить на это она не могла. Наверное, ей просто не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве.

Тахира вздохнула и прикрыла Дейса одеялом. Он проснется примерно через три часа. Ей надо было справиться со своими делами до этого времени, чтобы успеть покормить его. Много лет назад родная тетка вдолбила Тахире в голову, что вылечиться можно от чего угодно, но для этого надо хорошо питаться.

Тахира взяла дробовик из сейфа на стене и не спеша проверила его. В отделение на поясе спрятала специальную липкую взрывчатку производства Хане-Кедар. Такую испльзовал спецназ Альянса для вскрытия различных замков, дверей и подрыва стен. Потом, поразмыслив, Тахира взяла с собой пару зажигательных гранат, а за голенище сапога заткнула нож. Сегодня стоило подготовиться. Клиент подчеркнул, что одним из телохранителей цели был молодой кроган. Вряд ли бы он доставил Тахире сильные неприятности, но рисковать не стоило. Условие было предельно ясным: никаких свидетелей.

Послышался кашель, и Тахира вновь подошла к кровати. Дейс перевернулся на спину во сне, а его голова оставалась на боку из-за гребня. На вытянутой шее редко билась синяя жилка. Последнее время Дейс часто кашлял, да и у самой Тахиры временами першило в горле. Она особенно не придавала этому значения — воздух на станции был сухой и насыщенный каменной пылью. Тахира осторожно положила ему под шею валик из полотенца, так что теперь он мог лежать нормально. Поправила одеяло. Ее турианская куколка стала занимать слишком много времени и внимания.

Перед выходом Тахира закуталась в просторную накидку, под которой было очень удобно скрывать оружие и броню.

Охота началась.

***

Район Гозу, где жила Тахира, располагался внизу станции. Концентрация подонков здесь была гораздо выше, чем где-нибудь на Омеге. Тахиру это совершенно не трогало, ведь она отлично умела ладить с любыми отбросами.

Сегодня ей надо было убрать одного волуса по имени Битак Райл. Он держал небольшой магазин с оружием в районе Тухи. Ублюдок потерял всякую совесть, нанял штат телохранителей и попытался не платить ребятам, смотрящим за районом. Непростительная ошибка.

Ребята немедленно обратились к боссу Тахиры с деловым предложением. В результате сделки все оставались довольны: заказчики устраняли несговорчивую помеху, босс Тахиры получал семьдесят процентов оплаты и возможность поставить своего человека на выгодную точку, Тахира получала тридцать процентов и бонус. Оружие из магазина трогать было нельзя, но можно было взять кредиты жертв. Неплохо, если учесть, что последнее время она заказов не брала по семейным обстоятельствам.

Тахира села в арендованный аэрокар и задала пункт назначения: район Тухи, обзорная площадка номер восемьдесят шесть. Это было далеко от места цели, но Тахира планировала немного прогуляться.

В салоне аэрокара противно и резко пахло женскими духами. Такими обычно пользуются азари из эскорта. Тахира фыркнула и включила приточную вентиляцию: пусть лучше будет загазованная атмосфера Омеги, чем это дерьмо.

Она активировала приборную панель и запустила масс-двигатель. Вывести аэрокар в общий поток движения на магистраль было делом минуты, потом можно будет включить автопилот.

По радио шли новости. Тахира сделала громче, услышав знакомое название.

«…в районе Гозу продолжают выявлять случаи заболевания неизвестным вирусом. Администрация района заявила, что предпримет ряд мер по предотвращения распространения инфекции. Оснований для беспокойства нет, ситуация под контролем».

Надо же, а она, занятая своими делами, даже не заметила, что кто-то болеет в ее районе. Вот, что бывает, когда не общаешься с соседями.

Тахира включила автопилот, откинулась в кресле и прикрыла глаза. Должно быть, Марко, ее босс, был сильно удивлен, что последнее время она отказывалась от выгодных заказов. Но он был достаточно умен и тактичен, чтобы не лезть не в свое дело.

***

Семейные обстоятельства у Тахиры появились два месяца назад. В результате выполнения заказа по ликвидации местных гопников, которые вообразили себя крупными шишками и начали создавать проблемы серьезным игрокам. Их было семеро: три батаринца, два землянина, один саларианец и один турианец. Бой тогда вышел веселый и грязный — Тахира буквально разнесла их логово на атомы. Как так вышло, что турианцец остался жив, она и сама не поняла. Парень был счастливчиком, не иначе.

Тахира решила, что раз ему так повезло, надо будет его забрать и развлечься. Ну, чтобы везение зря не пропадало. Можно было бы ему ручки-ножки оторвать или шею сломать голыми руками. Хотя нет, еще лучше было бы раздавить его биотическим полем — она уже давно так не делала.

Сложно сказать, что на нее тогда подействовало: то ли состояние боевого ража, то ли большое количество панацелина. Как бы там ни было, она притащила парня домой, связала и бросила в кладовке, а сама легла спать.

Проснулась она через несколько часов от воплей и стуков. Пошла, набила пленнику морду, заклеила скотчем рот и вновь заперла в кладовке. Решила пока не убивать, чтобы не пачкать квартиру.

За приготовлением завтрака она включила телевизор. Там шла передача о новых тенденциях среди модниц в этом сезоне. Губастая азари с придыханием рассказывала о карликовых пыжаках, специально выведенных саларианцами для домашнего содержания.

— Маленькая хорошенькая зверушка — это так чудесно. Они теплые, их можно обнимать, баловать вкусностями и наряжать в симпатичные комбинезончики. А еще это лучшее решение для молодой девушки, — вздохнула азари и закатила глазки. — Знаете, когда ночами бывает одиноко.

Тахира намотала на ложку полкастрюли лапши и отправила в рот. Закусила половинкой трехкилограммового брикета из полезной и питательной органики, изготавливаемой из водорослей Кхар’шана. Запила земным соевым молоком прямо из пятилитрового пакета. Она старалась следить за питанием, чтобы поддерживать свои особые способности на высоком уровне.

Тахира тоже была молодой девушкой. Всего-то триста пятьдесят шесть лет. А еще она тоже была одинока. Ей точно нужно было домашнее животное, чтобы окончательно не рехнуться от одиночества.

Только вот такой пыжак будет маловат: она вполне могла придавить тварюжку ненароком во время сна. Можно было бы выписать варрена с Тучанки, но это будет дорого. Плюс варрен будет много гадить — это же не карликовая хрень, которую можно научить ходить в лоток.

Из кладовки вновь послышался стук и сдавленное мычание. Тахира повернула голову и неожиданно ухмыльнулась.

Сегодня она пойдет по магазинам. Купит декстроаминовой жратвы, каких-нибудь турианских шмоток, шокер и плетку. А да, нужно будет еще в экстранет залезть, почитать что-нибудь про дрессуру больших животных.

Тахира оставила недоеденный завтрак и пошла в прихожую. Там она покопалась в карманах своей куртки. Нашла браслет уни-инструмента пленного и посмотрела идентификационную карту.

Имя: Дейсиус Фелор  
Возраст: 23 года  
Состояние здоровья: норма  
Статус: неработающий  
Предыдущее место работы: кадет в разведке Пятнадцатого Турианского Полка  
Место регистрации: Палавен  
Родственники: мать

Тахира вырубила уни-инструмент.

— Дейс, — сказала она вслух. — Отличная кличка для домашнего любимца. И лотка не нужно.

***

На центральных улицах Тухи всегда была многолюдно, и Тахире затеряться не составило труда. Она без приключений добралась до магазина волуса, который располагался в небольшом переулке. Постояла немного за углом противоположного дома, наблюдая за входом. Время подходило к вечеру и скоро все продавцы должны будут покинуть торговые залы. Тахире не нужны были лишние жертвы, ведь они не оплачивались.

Судя по данным, которые ей предоставил Марко, торговец всегда держал при себе около пяти вооруженных человек. Двое обычно находились внизу, двое были на втором этаже, где находился кабинет. Крогана Битак держал при себе. Волус был ужасно тупым, если думал, что это сможет уберечь его.

Тахира прислонилась к стене и посмотрела на свою руку.

***

Однажды в их женский лагерь пришёл мужчина из другого клана. Он был чужаком, и от него пахло по-другому. Тахира тогда была совсем маленькой, и тот мужчина вызывал у неё страх. Его звали Ралд.

Тётка, которая воспитывала Тахиру вместо погибшей матери, велела ей надеть красивую накидку и отвела в шатёр для встреч.

Ралд был огромен и уродлив. Тахира никогда не видела таких больших горбов, как у него. Его лицо было покрыто глубокими шрамами, а на шее было противное коричневое пятно — скорее всего след после глубокого ожога. Его грязная броня несла на себе отметины тяжёлых битв.

Тахира стояла и рассматривала Ралда снизу вверх. Она не хотела показывать чужаку своего страха. Ралд тоже какое-то время смотрел на нее, потом схватил Тахиру на руки и подбросил вверх, под самый потолок. Она тонко взвизгнула и взмахнула руками: внутри все съежилось от ужаса.

Именно тогда в первый раз она почувствовала это — словно тёплая волна пробежала по её телу, оставив лёгкое покалывания на кончиках пальцев. Ей показалось, что ее окутало густым невидимым облаком, и она зависла в воздухе. Она с удивлением посмотрела вниз и болтнула ногами.

Внизу был Ралд и он выглядел ошарашенным. Тахире стало смешно оттого, что у него был дурацким вид. Она показала ему язык.

Ралд зарычал и, подпрыгнув, ухватил Тахиру за лодыжку. Потом он бережно поставил её на ноги, а сам улегся на землю. Его огромная уродливая башка была как раз напротив неё. Он улыбался. Тахиру это разозлило: ей показалось, что он смеётся над ней.

— Эй, — страха она больше не испытывала, — ты почему смеёшься?

— Нельзя?

— Не смей ржать надо мной, тупой гаюн!

Гаюн самое большое ругательство, которое Тахира знала на тот момент, и обозначало оно половой орган Молотильщика.

— Кто тебя учит таким словам? — спросил Ралд, не переставая улыбаться. — Неужели твоя тётка?

Тётка как раз наказывала её за такие слова. Тахире стало стыдно — она промолчала.

— Я смеялся от радости. У тебя есть большая сила. В будущем она тебе поможет.

Тахира взглянула под потолок.

— Я смогу летать?

— Гораздо лучше. Ты сможешь стать боевым мастером, как я.

Тахира взглянула на него как на ненормального. Умение летать, по её мнению, было гораздо круче всех боевых мастеров вместе взятых. Нет, всё-таки она была права, когда назвала его тупым гаюном.

***

Тахира дождалась окончания рабочего дня. Из магазина вышли азари и землянка, весело разговаривая. Следом за ними вышел пожилой саларианец и стройная турианка. Продавцы ушли, надо было приступать.

Тахира сжала руку в кулак и глубоко вздохнула.

Каждый раз, когда она использовала биотику, то вспоминала своего отца и его советы. Убивай быстро. Будь горда собой. Смотри жертвам в глаза. Заставь их своим видом понять, что их смерть неизбежна. Не жалей. Помни, твой дар — твой лучший друг.

Тепло разлилось по телу, отозвалось привычным уже покалыванием на кончиках пальцев. Тёмная энергия окутала Тахиру невидимым полем, добавив существенную защиту к ее кинетическим щитам.

Став взрослой она уже не считала, что летать — это здорово. Гораздо лучше было твёрдо стоять на земле. Именно поэтому она не жалела денег на операции по вживлению имплантов и строго следила за питанием.

Тахира пересекла улицу и одним быстрым движением прикрепила взрывчатку к двери. Сама, не оглядываясь, прошла дальше и завернула за угол. Скинула накидку и, сняв с пояса дробовик, привела его в боевой режим.

Спустя несколько секунд бабахнуло так, что в близлежащих домах зазвенели стекла. Немногочисленные прохожие шарахнулись прочь. Тахира, не медля, кинулась к образовавшемуся проёму. Нужно было торопиться, пока здесь не появилась служба безопасности района.

Она перепрыгнула через остатки двери и влетела внутрь. Витрины разлетелись вдребезги: повсюду была стеклянная крошка, которая противно хрустела под ногами. Из-за взрыва включилась система пожаротушения — с потолка летели хлопья с едким кислым запахом.

Дверь во внутренние помещения открылась, и в торговый зал вбежали три охранника: землянка и два батарианца. Они рассыпались по залу, прячась за мебелью и железными шкафами с оружием. Все нападавшие были в броне с полными кинетическими щитами. Из оружия у них были штурмовые винтовки.

Тахира резко метнулась в сторону, уходя от вражеского огня. Она сосредоточилась на ближайшем противнике, мысленно «толкая» себя к нему. По телу пробежала волна жара, и окружающая действительность стала напоминать видео, искажённое помехами. Звуки выстрелов, крики охранников и шипение системы пожаротушения перекрыл рёв Тахиры. Её тело, подхваченное тёмной энергией, рванулась вперёд. Тахира превратилась в снаряд, а для противников она стала размытым пятном. Пока они обстреливали пустое место, где она только что стояла, Тахира врезалась на скорости в одного из батарианцев. Яркая вспышка, треск — его кинетические щиты не выдержали атаки. Тахира видела изумление в его глазах, сменявшееся ужасом. Она схватила его за шею и подняла на вытянутой руке. Сейчас он находился на линии огня между ней и своими товарищами.

Второй батарианц бросился ему на выручку. Тахира слышала, как женщина закричала, пытаясь предупредить его, но было поздно.

Она стиснула пальцы, ломая тощую шею батарианца, и с силой отшвырнула его в сторону землянки.

Выстрел из трехсотого «Клеймора» в упор буквально разорвал второго батарианца на куски.

Тахира развернулась и двинулась в сторону женщины. Та лежала на полу, придавленная телом своего мертвого товарища. Ее рот был открыт в крике, в темных глазах стоял ужас. Она подняла руки, пытаясь закрыться от надвигающегося кошмара. Винтовка лежала рядом, но женщина даже не попыталась воспользоваться ей.

Не жалей, вспомнилось Тахире.

Тахира не испытывала ненависти к землянам. Они тоже были чужаками, но они ещё не сделали её народу никаких гадостей. Может, просто не успели.

Все, что Тахира смогла сделать сейчас: убить быстро. Она свернула женщине шею и двинулась дальше, переступив через бездыханное тело. Её ожидала самая тяжёлая и интересная часть операции.

На лестнице никого не было. Тахира легко взбежала по ступеням и очутилась в коридоре. Вдоль стен стояли большие горшки с живыми цветами, диковинные вазы и причудливые скульптуры. Второй этаж был жилым.

Тахира мысленно сосредоточилась на двери в конце коридора, где находился кабинет. Она предварительно изучила план дома, и её уже тогда поразил идиотизм проектировщиков. В доме Битака практически не было окон — их заменяли голографические панели, изображавшие пейзажи родного мира волусов.

Единственное окно было в кабинете, и там же был пожарный выход. Нетрудно было догадаться, куда двинется Битак в поисках спасения.

Бросок, крик — всей своей массой Тахира ударила в дверь. Металлические створки прогнулись, будто мягкая жесть, а затем лопнули с оглушительным шумом, напомнив выстрел из бронебойной винтовки. Что-то зашипело, свет мигнул и погас.

Торопливость сыграла с Тахирой дурную шутку. Боясь, что Битак улизнет, она совсем забыла об осторожности.

Её уже ждали. Кроган с дробовиком. Выстрел в упор начисто снес барьер, да и щитов осталось процентов тридцать. Тахиру отбросило обратно в коридор, и она тяжело рухнула на пол. Верный «Клеймор» выпал из рук и улетел куда-то в темноту. Несколько пуль пробили бронежилет и застряли в костяных пластинах, покрывающих грудь — повезло, что поражающее действие было снижено барьером и щитами. Вреда Тахира не получила, но завелась основательно. Теперь ей хотелось крови.

Она бесшумно отползла к стене и поднялась на ноги. Тёмная энергия вновь стала окутывать её, повинуясь мысленному приказу. Похоже, что ни у кого из противников не было визоров, иначе бы они давно попытались превратить Тахиру в решето.

— Он мёртв? — Судя по шуму дыхания, говоривший был волусом.

— Никто бы не пережил прямой выстрел из дробовика, — неуверенно ответил ему второй. — Даже кроган.

— Это женщина. — Низкий голос с вибрирующими оттенками выдавал крогана. — Я слышал про нее. Вам лучше уйти побыстрее.

— Кроганская баба? — спросил волус. — Эй, чего это я буду уходить из своего дома? Добейте её и дело с концом. Докажите, наконец, что я не зря вам плачу.

Кроган недовольно рыкнул, но спорить не стал.

— Альд, включи аварийное освещение, — сказал он.

Вспыхнул свет маленького фонарика, встроенного в дробовик крогана. Послышались тяжелые шаги, и луч света заскользил по полу. Тахира ухмыльнулась и взялась за нож. Вот сейчас пойдёт веселье. В голове шумело от прилива адреналина.

Она рванулась к крогану, ударила его ножом в шею, метя в мягкое место под челюстью. Там было большое скопление кровеносных сосудов и, при удачном попадании, смерть наступала очень быстро. Но опять кроган сумел ее удивить. В последнюю секунду перед столкновением он отклонился — острие наткнулось на кость и затем, соскользнув, вошло в шею. Он сумел устоять на ногах. Отпрянув от Тахиры, он вскинул дробовик: с такого расстояния барьер при неполных щитах не смог бы ее защитить.

Тахира рванулась вперед, подпрыгнула и обрушила всю свою мощь на крогана. Электрохимическая реакция в ее мышцах преобразовала барьер в биотическую волну огромной силы. Крогана подбросило вверх, словно пушинку, и шмякнуло о стену.

В этот момент вспыхнуло аварийное освещение, и истошно завопил волус.

— Альд, сюда! Стреляй! Убей ее!

Тахире требовалось время на то, чтобы воспользоваться биотикой. Оружия в руках не было, и оставался, как минимум, один вооруженный противник.

Недолго думая она сорвала с пояса гранаты и, активировав их, швырнула в брешь в двери кабинета. Сама отпрянула назад и упала за массивную подставку для вазы.

Крик, треск и грохот слились в единый шум. От взрыва загудело в голове и пол под Тахирой тяжело содрогнулся.

Странно, пара зажигательных гранат никак не могла вызвать такой сильный взрыв. Спустя несколько секунд послышалось характерное шипение — включилась автоматическая система пожаротушения. Тахира поднялась из-за своего укрытия и скривилась, взглянув на вырывавшийся из-за двери огонь. Она-то надеялась, что сможет обшарить кабинет и найти что-нибудь ценное.

Ее дробовик валялся под обломками в шаге от нее. Она подобрала его и сжала кулак, вновь призывая свой дар. В этот раз барьер вышел слабее, чем обычно. Она устала: в голове шумело и пальцы мелко дрожали. Тахира пошла к кабинету.

Кроган неподвижно лежал на спине в луже собственной крови. Взрывной волной его отбросило от двери. Рукоять ножа торчала из его шеи, глаза были закрыты. Судя по небольшому горбу и разделенному гребню, он был еще молод. Не больше двухсот-двухсот пятидесяти лет, совсем еще мальчик. Тахире стало жаль его мать. Она ведь не узнает о кончине сына. Надо будет выяснить его имя и отправить сообщение в женский лагерь клана. Так будет правильно.

Тахира переступила через крогана и двинулась дальше. Нож она успеет забрать потом, сейчас ее интересовал кабинет. Там активно работала система пожаротушения, но, несмотря на это, кое-где еще были открытые очаги огня. Кислый запах антипирена смешивался с вонью горелого пластика и обугленной плоти, создавая какую-то совершенно тошнотворную смесь. Если тут и было живое, то от него ничего не осталось. Волус что-то хранил в кабинете. И это что-то рвануло не хуже десятка гранат, а пожар довершил дело.

Где-то вдалеке послышался шум двигателей аэрокаров. Пора было уходить. Тахира развернулась и замерла на месте. Тело крогана исчезло.

***

Она уже давно не испытывала такой ярости. Сегодня был неудачный день и проваленное задание было одной из наименьших бед.

Район Гозу закрыли на карантин. Когда Тахира вернулась, то натолкнулась на вооруженную охрану из турианцев. Она бы с удовольствием перебила их, но это были люди Арии. Пришлось договариваться.

Тахира многозначительно скалилась, турианцы настороженно смотрели на нее, потом пришел их главный и велел ее пропустить. Никому особо не улыбалось связываться с чокнутой кроганской бабой в полной броне и с «Клеймором» наперевес.

Ее пустили, но с условием, что возвращается в район она на свой страх и риск. И путь обратно ей заказан до полного снятия карантина.

Тахира не думала сейчас про возвращение. Что-то подсказывало ей, что закрытие границ района приведет к полному бардаку внутри него. И если это было правдой, то следовало поторапливаться.

Пока она бежала к своему дому, то получила входящий звонок от Марко. Она активировала уни-инструмент.

— Тах, где ты сейчас? — Голос волуса был плохо слышен из-за помех.

— Домой иду, — она скрипнула зубами. — Марко, насчет дела. Там все пошло не так как планировалось.

Он внимательно выслушал ее рассказ и кивнул.

— Парень оказался крепче, чем ты рассчитывала?

— Моя вина, — кивнула она.

— Ладно, об этом потом. — Он поднял свою маленькую ручку, призывая ее к внимательности. — Тах, тебе нужно выбираться из Гозу и как можно скорее. По моей информации там сейчас начнется большая драка, а мне совсем не хочется терять такого сотрудника, как ты.

— А что, если я больна? — Тахира скривилась, вспомнив кашель Дейса в последнее время. — Это, знаешь ли, серьезная угроза для всей станции. И потом, я же не суперспектр Бласто, который может грохнуть людей Арии. Ты понимаешь, что мы с тобой потом долго не продержимся.

Волус выругался.

— У тебя есть симптомы?

— Да так, немного горло дерет.

— Я постараюсь разузнать что-нибудь полезное, а пока держись, — сказал он напоследок и отключился.

Тахира выключила уни-инструмент. Ну, хоть что-то.

За следующим поворотом была ее улица. Тахира замерла на мгновение и прислушалась: где-то недалеко орали ворча. Она со всех ног бросилась вперед.

***

Тахира не могла никому доверять на Омеге. Чужаки были опасны и непредсказуемы, но про кроганов-мужчин можно было сказать то же самое, если не хуже. Они все пытались использовать ее. Тахире больше не хотелось связывать себя ни с кем. Ей надо было прийти в себя после семи неудачных кладок и предательства тем, кто был для нее дорог.

Марко, ее босс, стал для нее единственным близким существом на станции. Она с нетерпением ждала звонка или сообщения от него: ведь это означало работу, деньги и хоть какое-то развлечение. Также Марко помогал ей в решении бытовых проблем. Странно, но она даже немного привязалась к этому волусу.

Марко ценил ее. По крайней мере, он часто говорил, что у него никогда не было такого исполнительного сотрудника. Тахире же казалось, что он просто стремился задобрить ее или что-то в этом роде.

Но все же ей было одиноко. И это была причиной, почему в ее жизни появился Дейс.

У него была светло-серая кожа, светло-серые пластины и светло-серые глаза. Его маска была гладкой и блестящей, а пятна на шее — бесцветными. По сравнению с Тахирой он был совсем еще ребенком.

Поначалу он пытался сопротивляться. Смотрел на нее с вызовом, цедил ругательства на своем птичьем языке сквозь стиснутые зубы, игнорировал приказы.

У турианцев болевой порог был выше, чем у людей или азари. Они были покрыты природной хрящевой броней, как ворча. И упрямства им было не занимать, как и кроганам.

Шокер не подошел. У Дейса от него случалось нечто вроде припадков.

Оставалась плетка, точнее, стек для дрессуры гончих варренов. Красивая вещица. Черная, гибкая, с забавной кисточкой на конце. Тахира выложила за нее прилично кредитов для такой безделушки.

Дейс только ухмыльнулся, когда она первый раз пригрозила ему этой штукой.

— Иди ты! — Он вскинул голову и уставился на нее своим птичьим взглядом. — Меня этим не испугать!

— Посмотрим. — Она склонила голову на бок и покачала стеком.

Тут следовало проявить фантазию.

Спустя час Дейс ползал у нее в ногах, пускал слюни и даже не пытался сопротивляться. Тахира не стремилась быть чрезмерно жестокой и била всего лишь вполсилы. Оказалось, что шея, живот, предплечья, ступни и пах Дейса оказались самыми уязвимыми точками.

Тахира чувствовала себя удовлетворенной. Чужак получил по заслугам и теперь пресмыкался, ползая на исполосованном брюхе. Это было необычное ощущение, отличное от того, когда просто кого-то убиваешь. Охренительно приятное чувство: будто ешь что-то сладкое, а оно все тает и тает во рту, растекается на языке приятным вкусом и никак не исчезает.

— Эй. — Кончиком стека она приподняла его подбородок. В серых глазах сейчас не было ничего кроме страха. — Будешь называть меня Арна Тахира.

Арна Шиагр — именно так побежденные враги обращались к вождю Шиагр в надежде вымолить себе жизнь. Это слово означало «госпожа».

***

Еще находясь в начале улицы, Тахира заметила группу ворча около двери своей квартиры. Гаденыши сбились в круг, что-то рассматривая на земле.

Тахира сорвала с пояса дробовик и привела его в боевое режим. День становился все лучше и лучше.

Ворча были чем-то увлечены и орали, как стая диких пыжаков. Они даже не заметили появления Тахиры.

— Эй, парни, — позвала она. Первый же кто обернулся, получил заряд прямо в морду и остался без башки, второму Тахира врезала прикладом между вытаращенных глаз и свалила его на землю. Остальные отпрянули назад. Они молча таращились на Тахиру и даже не пытались использовать оружие. Судя по татуировкам и снаряжению, это были ворча из «Кровавой стаи». Тахира знала, что напасть на нее они не посмеют. Слишком уж велик был страх перед кроганами.

Она посмотрела вниз и заскрежетала зубами. Прямо перед ней валялся съежившийся Дейс. Он был в чем мать родила, а повязка на левой руке была испачкана кровью.

— Блядь!

Она прыгнула на упавшего ворчу и принялась топтать его ногами. Его дикие вопли мог привлечь других мародеров, но сейчас Тахире было все равно. У нее внутри все клокотало.

— Я вам покажу, как трогать мое барахло!

Ворча орал и пытался отползти прочь, его кости трещали, из-под поврежденных пластин выступила кровь. Его товарищи, вместо того, чтобы помочь ему, бросились наутек.

— Сука! — Тахире некогда было возится с ворчей. Да и хозяева его, кроганы из «Кровавой стаи» далеко не обрадуются дополнительной порче имущества. Тахира просто отвесила ему основательного пинка и он, отлетев метра на три, врезался в мусорный бак. — Вали отсюда, мудила. И падаль эту забери.

Ворча замотал головой, а затем с трудом поднялся и с опаской глянул на Тахиру. Бормоча и утирая слюни, он двинулся за телом товарища. Взял его за ноги и поволок, оставляя жирный кровавый след.

Дейс взглянул на него, сел и тут же закашлялся. Тахира убрала дробовик и опустилась возле него на колени. Ну, до чего же жалкое существо! Пристрелить бы его, да и дело с концом.

— Арна Тахира, я…

— Заткнись.

Тахира осмотрела его. Похоже, все было нормально, если не считать нескольких ссадин. Ему в который раз повезло.

Она встала и потянула его за локоть.

— Пошли.

Дейс поднялся, цепляясь за ее руку. Сделал один шаг и едва не упал. Тахира рыкнула от нетерпения и, подняв его на руки, занесла в дом.

Хреновы ворча хорошо постарались. В квартире был кошмарный бардак. Счастье, что ублюдки не добрались до сейфа.

Тахира уложила Дейса на кровать и, подняв с пола одеяло, прикрыла его.

Она с трудом отыскала брикеты с декстроаминовым питанием. Потом опять вернулась к Дейсу.

— Садись, умник.

Он открыл глаза и взглянул на нее, будто видел в первый раз. Потом сглотнул с видимым трудом и потер ладонью лоб. Медленно поднялся на руках и тут же вновь закашлялся.

— Арна Тахира, может, потом? — Он оперся спиной на стену и кивнул на еду в ее руках.

— Не беси меня!

Он с опаской посмотрел на нее, но все же тихо сказал.

— Но меня тошнит, я не могу.

— Значит, придется через «не могу». Лопай.

Тахира открыла брикет и протянула ему.

Он взял брикет и нехотя откусил от него.

Тахира же залезла под кровать и вытащила оттуда рюкзак. Жизнь давно приучила ее к тому, что дома надо держать аварийный комплект: минимальный запас еды и воды для нее и для Дейса, аптечка, пистолет, несколько боекомплектов, пара гранат, визор, запасной уни-инструмент и хороший большой нож. Оставалось только докинуть кое-что по мелочи, забрать оставшееся оружие из сейфа, одеть турианскую куколку и можно будет уносить ноги.

Тахира не сомневалась, что через пару часов ворча вернутся вместе с каким-нибудь кроган-коммандером. И вот тогда ситуация точно станет хуже.

Она уже заканчивала сборы, когда поступил входящий от Марко.

— Я кое-что прояснил. — Марко дышал чаще, чем обычно. Волновался. — Тах, тебе нужно будет попасть в клинику Мордина Солуса. Там смогут помочь.

— Мордин Солус? Саларианец?

— Какое это имеет значение?

— Огромное, — скрипнула зубами Тахира. — Ненавижу саларианцев.

— Тах, — он вздохнул особенно громко, — не дури. Сейчас в Гозу станет очень жарко. «Кровавая стая» и «Синие светила» начнут дележку и…

— Уже начали. Когда я пришла домой, тут была целая толпа ворча. Здесь, на территории «Светил».

Волус выругался. Тахиру вновь охватила злость.

— Представляешь, ублюдки все перевернули вверх дном и чуть не трахнули мою собственность.

— Что, прости?

— Ха, — Тахира бросила взгляд на Дейса, который так и застыл с открытым ртом и недоеденным брикетом. Марко ничего не знал о том, что она оставила в живых парня, которого он когда-то заказал ей убить. И что-то подсказывало Тахире, что ему этого знать и не следовало. — Кровать. Представляешь, я захожу, а один из ублюдков ебет мою кровать. Я ему говорю, что же ты делаешь, сука.

— Да, — протянул Марко. — Удивительный случай.

— Точно. Я за простыни кучу бабла отвалила.

Марко мотнул головой.

— Тах, мне неприятно это говорить, но «Кровавая стая» опасна даже для тебя. Доберись до саларианца, а я постараюсь вытащить тебя из этого дерьма.

Тахира смотрела на Дейса. Ей-то саларианец был не нужен, но вот турианская куколка без него сдохнет.

— Хорошо, Марко.

Она отключила уни-инструмент. Потом она заставила Дейса доесть и сунула ему бутылку воды. Хорошее питание творило чудеса — Тахира, у которой было полуголодное детство на Тучанке, в это сильно верила.

Подобрала с пола турианскую одежду и бросила Дейсу на колени. Там же, возле шкафа, валялся и ошейник.

— Одевайся.

Он отложил бутылку и спросил, не глядя на нее.

— Арна Тахира, это правда? Ну, насчет ворча.

Она пожала плечами.

— Из всего, что сейчас услышал, тебя взволновало именно это? Да, правда.

— Но почему?

— Это же ворча. Кто знает, что у них в голове.

— Тогда откуда вы знаете об этом?

— Я видела такое в лагере «Кровавой стаи». Парни отдавали пленных турианцев ворча и те развлекались.

— Но почему было просто не убить? Зачем издеваться?

Тахира оперлась на стол. Если бы на его месте был кто-то другой, она бы взорвалась. Вспылила бы, заткнула рот, а может, даже прибила. Но у Дейса был талант ее разговорить. Он иногда проявлял дивную тупость с невинным видом, словно малый ребенок. Невозможно было не объяснить.

— Ворча — животные, которых используют в бою. Как и варренов. Хозяин обязан заботится о животном и следить, чтобы ему было хорошо. И потом оно выложится в драке на полную. Как-то так.

Он прямо взглянул на нее. Приглушенный свет в квартире делал его глаза почти черными. Иногда он вспоминал, что у него есть яйца и пытался показывать характер. На словах.

— Сдается мне, что ваши друзья из «Кровавой стаи» просто сборище больных ублюдков.

Тахира подумала о том, что суть он уловил верно. Жаль только, что его наивность была не наигранной. Ее это злило.

— Ты прав. Они хреновы ублюдки, что отправляли твоих братьев на мучительную смерть, — она улыбнулась. — А как тогда назвать твоих предков, которые привязывали пленных кроганов тросами к двум роверам, а потом разрывали их на глазах у их детей? Или когда подвешивали наших вождей вниз головой и устраивали стрельбище. Мишень, по которой невозможно промахнуться. Ты хоть знаешь, сколько может прожить взрослый легкораненый кроган в подвешенном состоянии? Неделю, как минимум.

— Это было много лет назад. Тот конфликт уже закончился.

— Закончился?

Продолжая улыбаться, она пошла в его сторону. Дейс вытянулся в струнку и вцепился в край одеяла. Похоже до него стало доходить, что он наговорил лишнего.

— Может он и закончился для вас и саларианцев. А вот нам осталось напоминание. Знаешь о чем я?

Она подошла и села на край кровати.

— Молчишь? Я подошла чуть ближе, и тебе расхотелось умничать, крутой турианский парень?

Он опустил взгляд на свои дрожащие руки. Весь его запал испарился. Тахира взяла его за подбородок и приподняла голову, заставив смотреть себе в глаза.

— Знаешь, сколько раз я пыталась завести детей? Семь. Долбанных. Раз.

Блики света дрожали в его глазах. Зрачки сузились.

— Шесть раз я обливала своих детей горючим и поджигала. Смотрела, как они горят. Вдыхала дым и выла так, что все варрены в округе отзывались.

Она опустила руку на его шею. Дейс судорожно сглотнул.

— А в самый первый раз я была не готова — не взяла ничего, чтобы развести костер. И моих детей сожрали падальщики. Дейс, сколько раз твоей матери приходилось делать погребальные костры для твоих братьев и сестер?

Под пальцами колотился его пульс: бешено и рвано. Тахира отпустила его шею и взяла за левую руку. Дейс попытался отдернуться, но замер под ее взглядом.

— Ты первый, кому я сказала это. Может потому, что ты уже мертвец. Ты в курсе, что твоя мать больше никогда не увидит тебя?

— Так чего же вы тянете, Арна Тахира?

— Все не так просто, Дейс. Как и с тем конфликтом, который для таких, как ты, уже закончился. И пора бы понять, что я ничем не лучше больных ублюдков из «Кровавой стаи».

Тахира стиснула его сломанное предплечье. Вскрикнув, он вцепился правой рукой в ее запястье. Спустя мгновение она отпустила его.

— Подними голову.

Он помедлил, баюкая сломанную руку. Потом выполнил приказ. Замер, тяжело дыша.

Электронный замок ошейника едва слышно пикнул, закрывшись. Черный цвет резко контрастировал со светлой кожей. Тахира провела рукой по ошейнику и щелкнула пальцем по замку, отчего Дейс вздрогнул.

— Живо одевайся. Иначе, клянусь повелителем Кредаком, я повяжу на твоей жопе бантик и отдам ворча.

Он едва заметно кивнул и взялся за одежду. Наконец-то, а то Тахире бы пришлось одевать его самой.

Она подхватила рюкзак, повесила пистолет на бедро в дополнение к дробовику и подняла с пола свою куртку. Старательно отряхнула ее.

Оглядела напоследок квартиру — уходить из этого бардака было не жалко.

Дейс кое-как оделся, но вот с застежками ничего сделать не мог. Едва заживший перелом давал о себе знать. Он так и стоял, как дурак, в расстегнутом комбинезоне и пялился в пол.

Вздохнув, Тахира застегнула на нем одежду, обула его и накинула на него свою куртку. На Дейсе она смотрелась несуразно — все вместе было чем-то средним между плащом и палаткой на тонких птичьих лапах. Но зато хотя бы не замерзнет.

На улице было тихо. Тахира приобняла Дейса за плечи и подтолкнула к выходу.

***

Дейс шел очень медленно. Видно было, что старался не отставать, но был слишком слаб. Его то и дело скручивало от приступов кашля, а шея стала мокрой от пота.

Тахира не сомневалась, что сумеет справиться с небольшими группами ворча. Но если с ними будут кроган-коммандеры, тогда дело примет совсем другой оборот. А ей не хотелось осложнений с полудохлым турианцем на руках. Именно поэтому Тахира старалась выбирать плохо освещенные улицы, забитые всяким мусором. Там можно легко скрыться от патрулей.

Спустя несколько часов хождений по самым злачным закоулкам Гозу, Дейс стал спотыкаться и пошатываться.

Пришлось срочно искать место для отдыха. Им стало покинутое офисное здание небольшой транспортной компании. Там пока была вода, аварийное освещение и исправно работала система вентиляции.

Тахира облюбовала для привала небольшую террасу на втором этаже. Поколебавшись, она отключила кинетические щиты на своей броне. Дейс прислонился к стене и равнодушно взглянул на нее.

— Смысл отключать щиты? Все равно не поможет, если придет кто-то с тепловизорами.

— Тепловизоры менее чувствительны, чем детекторы масс-полей. Или я что-то путаю?

— Смотря какие, — поморщился он и, съехав по стене, уселся на пол . — Есть батарианские визоры, они неплохие.

— Батарианцы разве выпускают что-то для кроганов?

— Вроде нет.

— Тогда похуй.

Она достала из рюкзака питательные брикеты и воду: себе и ему.

— Держи.

Дейс откусил от брикета, с таким видом будто ему кусок дерьма подсунули. Тахира пощупала его шею — кожа под пальцами была сухой и горячей. У турианцев вообще температура тела была выше, чем у кроганов. Когда они спали рядом на одной кровати, Дейс был для Тахиры чем-то вроде электроподушки. Но сейчас его температура была намного выше обычной.

— Арна Тахира, — он с трудом проглотил еду. — Зачем вы заставляете меня есть? Я ведь не хочу.

— Есть надо, чтобы вылечиться.

— Так вы же вроде собираетесь меня убить, — возразил он и низко опустил голову.

— Блядь, — сказала Тахира. — Ты неблагодарная турианская…

Дейс не дослушал. Он закашлялся и завалился на бок, потеряв сознание. Выругавшись, Тахира полезла в рюкзак — похоже, весь запас декстроаминового панацелина уйдет на турианскую куколку до того, как они доберутся до клиники.

***

Их отношения напоминали сумерки: время, застывшее между днем и ночью. Дейс хотел ее убить, это было видно по его взгляду и сжатым мандибулам. Она сохраняла ему жизнь, но лишь затем, чтобы каждый раз унижать, гася ненадолго свою тлеющую ненависть. Это было не скучно.

Наверное, Ралд бы не оценил. Он бы сказал речь про путь кроганов и врага под боком. Он был фанатиком традиций. Ведь именно ими он объяснил пленной Тахире гибель ее второго родственного клана.

Так было нужно. Они были слабы. Ничтожны. Они должны были защищаться. Мы же кроганы, ты должна понять.

Тахира не понимала. Да что там, у нее в голове не укладывалась. Если были слабы они, то почему она была настолько сильной, что клан отца пожертвовал тремя взрослыми мужчинами? Ведь такова была цена ее плена.

Именно тогда ей показалось, что все эти традиции — просто лютое дерьмо. Они возникли, когда кроганов было много и были естественным отбором для сильнейших. Но потом они стали помехой. И вместо того, чтобы объединять, разбивали на куски то немногое, что еще осталось.

Тахире было стыдно смотреть в глаза своим пленным сестрам. У них убили отцов, детей, братьев, а она была жива по воле своего лицемерного отца.

Теперь она делала все так, как ей хотелось, а не как требовали дебильные традиции. Она сбежала с Тучанки вместе с ублюдками из «Кровавой стаи». Моталась по захолустьям, занималась грабежами, убийствами и рэкетом, испытывала судьбу, как только могла. Потом покинула «Кровавую стаю» и отправилась на Омегу — место больших возможностей. Стала действовать в одиночку и научилась быть осмотрительной. Еще она научилась радоваться простым вещам: покупкам безделушек, свободному доступу к экстранету, горячему душу в любое время и еде, которая имела вкус. Это было недешево, но это того стоило.

Дейс был одной из вещей, которые ее радовали. И здесь таилась проблема. Для кроганов было нормальным держать рабов для того, чтобы использовать их в бою или в работе. А вот получать удовольствие от самих рабов — это было что-то из разряда психических отклонений.

Тахира много раз видела турианцев, мертвых и живых. Она хорошо представляла, как они устроены: незащищенные пластинами участки тела, расположение внутренних органов, строение скелета. Знать это было нужно для того, чтобы правильно и быстро убивать. Шея и низ живота были уязвимыми местами, а вот в грудь и спину бить было бесполезно — природная броня там была особенно прочной.

Но вот чего Тахира не знала, так это какие они в реальной жизни. Как ведут себя в неприятном разговоре, как реагируют на прикосновение, злятся, испытывают страх или возбуждение.

Дейс был чем-то похож на саму Тахиру. Он подчинялся, но только по принуждению. Мечтал о свободе: его попытка побега была лучшим тому подтверждением. И он был упрям, иногда делал все назло, хотя знал, что неминуемо будет наказан.

***

Тахира лежала на голом полу и одной рукой прижимала к себе Дейса, завернутого в куртку. После панацелина он спал спокойно, а дыхание его было размеренным и едва слышным. Она сконцентрировала возле них небольшое количество темной энергии и создала слабый барьер. Такого будет недостаточно для защиты, но для того, что бы согреться вполне.

На улице было тихо. Спустя несколько часов Тахира не удержалась и задремала.

Проснулась она от того, что Дейс тянул ее за руку. В здании кто-то был, и этот кто-то усиленно топал по лестнице, прямо к их убежищу. Можно было, конечно, сгрести Дейса в охапку и сигануть с террасы, благо было совсем невысоко. Но Тахира спросонья о таком варианте даже не подумала.

Она бесшумно перекатилась через Дейса и встала на ноги. Сорвала с бедра пистолет и замерла, ожидая непрошеного гостя. Судя по звуку шагов, он был один и это обнадеживало.

Спустя секунду, в проеме двери показался кроган. Тахира прищелкнула языком от удивления. Вот это была встреча!

— Эй, — крикнула она.

Кроган заметил ее только, когда услышал окрик. Он, видимо, был ослаблен и дезориентирован после приема панацелина. В таком состоянии ходить по улицам Гозу сейчас было небезопасно, вот он и попытался найти укромное место, чтобы отлежаться. На шее у него резким светлым пятном выделялась повязка.

Конечно, он узнал ту, что несколько часов назад пыталась его убить. Замер на пороге, даже не пытаясь дотянуться до дробовика, и тихо сказал:

— Вот же блядь. Повезло тебе.

— Придурок. — Тахира плюнула ему под ноги. — Если заткнешься и не будешь дергаться, тебе тоже может повезти. Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

— Я тут живу.

— Прямо в этой дыре?

— В районе живу. Я ж не дурак сейчас возвращаться домой.

— Зато ты такой дурак, что сумел найти меня.

Он тяжело вздохнул, глядя на пистолет в ее руке.

— И что теперь, женщина-без-клана? Убьешь меня?

Тахиру внутренне передернуло от того, как он назвал ее. Он сделал это не из желания оскорбить. Скорее всего прочитал в экстранете. Женщина-без-клана — было чем-то вроде прозвища, которое «Кровавая стая» Омеги дала ей.

Сейчас он казался еще моложе, чем на полу в доме Битака. Взрослый кроган скорее всего бы напал на нее: умереть в битве было делом чести в таком-то случае. Зато молодым несмышленышам было свойственно трусить и проявлять осторожность. Этот вот надеялся на благосклонность Тахиры.

— Я могу быть тебе полезен, женщина-без-клана. Тут полно бойцов из «Кровавой стаи» и вместе будет проще отбиться.

Она хотела было съязвить, что толку от такого помощника будет не слишком-то много, но промолчала. Ей сейчас нужна была любая помощь. Она слишком устала и на ней висла обуза в виде едва живой турианской куколки. И ей вроде как надо было добраться на другой конец района. Поэтому еще одна драка, пусть даже с раненым кроганом, была ей совсем не нужна.

Она опустила пистолет его.

— Если жертве удается уйти от меня, — сказала она, — я считаю, что это знак судьбы.

Кроган кивнул и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Но любой глупости с твоей стороны будет достаточно, чтобы я доделала начатое.

— Я знаю, кто ты, женщина-без-клана. — Кроган прошел немного вперед и склонил голову. — Я обещаю, что глупостей не будет.

— Хорошо, — кивнула она и повесила пистолет на бедро. — Меня зовут Тахира. Тебя?

— Урднот Грэм

Теперь понадобится смотреть вполглаза еще и за этим, подумала Тахира. Ситуация продолжала становиться все более нелепой.

Около стены зашевелился Дейс и Грэм обернулся. Несколько секунд он разглядывал турианца, а затем спросил:

— А это кто?

— Друг, — коротко бросила Тахира.

Она отошла и опустилась возле Дейса. Теперь обнимать его во время сна не получится. Хотя какое ей дело до того, что подумает Грэм?

Грэм стоял и пялилися на Дейса, как будто в жизни турианцев не видел.

— Ты на всех своих друзей ошейники одеваешь? — наконец сказал он и хрипло рассмеялся. — Правда, с такими рожами, как у нас, сложно найти себе друзей. Я тоже стану на приятелей ошейники навешивать. Хорошая идея.

Тахира активировала уни-инструмент и вывела карту района.

— Ты слишком много говоришь, Грэм, — сказала она мягко. — И ты суешь нос не в свои дела. Я этого не люблю.

Единственный путь в клинику лежал через бульвар Неша, и это было хреново. «Кровавая стая» там, скорее всего, выставила аванпост.

— Ага. — Грэм решительно шагнул вперед и сел около Дейса. Тот не реагировал и, казалось, вообще не замечал назойливого собеседника.

— И как тебя зовут, друг? — Он пихнул Дейса локтем в бок. Тот заморгал, будто отходя ото сна, но Тахира встряла в разговор.

— Тебе с ним необязательно разговаривать.

— Круто, — сказал Грэм, глядя на Дейса. — Она, видать, твоя мамочка, а не подруга.

— Ты отвалишь от него? — зарычала Тахира и, подняв уни-инструмент повыше, ткнула в точку на карте. — Знаешь это место?

Грэм склонил голову набок, внимательно разглядывая карту.

— Ага, там раньше был пропускной пункт «Светил».

— Сейчас там можно пройти?

— Вряд ли. Там держит оборону Хорд со своими ворча. Они типа ограничивают миграцию по району, а на самом деле трясут тех, кто хочет перейти на территорию «Светил». Мимо него даже пыжак не проскочит.

Тахира выключила карту и взглянула на Грэма. Хорд. Ну почему в самые тяжелые моменты своей жизни она натыкалась на кого-нибудь, кто был сильнее ее. Хорд был старым, огромным, вонючим, уродливым и очень сильным кроганом. Но хуже всего, что он был боевым мастером и Тахира ему значительно уступала. Серьезный противник.

Грэм наблюдал за ней, склонив голову набок. Даже если он уловил замешательство Тахиры, то не подал вида.

— Оружие-то какое у тебя есть?

Крякнув, Грэм вытащил из-за спины уже знакомый дробовик и какой-то небольшой пистолет странного вида. Тахира фыркнула.

— Носить такую мажорную херню — себя не уважать.

— Не, это я на улице нашел, — Грэм издал смешок. — На дороге валялся вместе с дохлым хозяином.

Сбоку послышался вздох удивления. Тахира повернулась: Дейс сидел, вытянув шею, и рассматривал пистолет с видом, будто увидел чудо.

— Это же Нар Кризе, — выдохнул он. — Но откуда?

— Чего? Редкий что ли? — Грэм заерзал.

— Про эту разработку писали недавно в Палавенском оружейном. Он отлично работает по броне и… — Дейс посмотрел на Тахиру и запнулся, — стоит целое состояние.

— Здорово, — Грэм потянул к себе оружие и ухмыльнулся.

— Это все? — Тахире не нравилось его несерьезное отношение.

— Еще есть это.

Грэм достал из-за пазухи связку каких-то продолговатых небольших штук, перевязанных пластиковой лентой. Тахира никогда раньше такого не видела.

— М-52, — вновь заговорил Дейс. — Армейская батарианская взрывчатка.

— Ага. — Грэм взвесил взрывчатку на ладони. — А ты, оказывается, разговаривать умеешь, когда дело касается оружия. Уважаю.

— Погоди-ка, — сказала Тахира, — а случайно не эта хрень рванула в кабинете твоего босса?

Грэм кивнул.

— Он мне не босс. Так, наниматель.

Тахира чуть не скривилась. Такой молодой, а уже мыслит как наемник. Хотя не ей было его судить.

Она взглянула на Дейса. Тот сейчас напоминал нахохленную и очень несчастную птицу.

— Надо будет осторожно подобраться к этому аванпосту и понаблюдать, что там творится. Может, удастся проскочить.

Грэм спрятал взрывчатку и уставился на нее.

— Зачем переть напролом? Не лучше ли залечь на дно?

— Эпидемия. Говорят, что там, — Тахира махнула рукой в сторону улицы, — есть доктор. Саларианец. Он умеет лечить эту заразу.

— Ты больна?

— Я нет. Он, — она кивнула на Дейса, — да.

Грэм кивнул, но не сделал попытку отодвинуться от Дейса. В его взгляде мелькнул интерес.

— И все-таки, — он вновь посмотрел на Дейса, который привалился к стене и закрыл глаза, — нафига он тебе?

Тахира встала на ноги и потянулась. У нее не было желания отвечать этому сопляку на дурацкие вопросы. Она подошла к окну.

Проигнорированный Грэм не растерялся и, понизив голос, позвал Дейса. Вот же приставучая заноза!

***

Большинство кроганских мужчин, с которыми приходилось встречаться из-за потомства, были Тахире противны. Они все были грязные, старые и с большими горбами. Их пластины были твердыми как камни, а кожа напоминала шершавую поверхность пемзы. И они были намного сильнее Тахиры, так что ни о каком удовольствии от близости говорить не приходилось. Лишь в последний раз ей попался более-менее понимающий партнер, который хотя бы не затягивал с процессом.

Иногда у нее возникало желание встретиться с кем-то моложе и слабее. Хотелось не только зависеть и покорно подставляться, но и проявлять инициативу. Но правила ее клана были суровы на этот счет. Отцом мог стать лишь опытный и умудренный жизнью кроган, а его внешний вид и запах не имели никакого значения.

Когда она попала в клан отца в качестве пленницы, он пытался склонить ее к обычной жизни. Вот только Тахира не желала этого. Она заявила ему, что любой, кто притронется к ней, в лучшем случае лишится яиц, а в худшем головы. Ей не хотелось иметь ничего общего с теми, кто убивал ее родичей, и она не собиралась подчиняться обстоятельствам.

После побега все перестало иметь хоть какой-нибудь смысл. У Тахиры не было клана, а значит, не было будущего. В «Кровавой стае» были смельчаки, которые пытались оказывать ей знаки внимания. Обычно они быстро передумывали, стоило ей достать дробовик.

Дейса она выбрала сама. Он даже близко не походил на крогана, и от него хорошо пахло: чем-то солоновато-металлическим, как от только что смазанного дробовика. Ему от Тахиры точно было ничего не нужно, кроме как убить ее. Сплошные плюсы.

Пластины у Дейса были гладкие и теплые, кожа мягкая и тонкая — на ощупь он напоминал новорожденного кроганенка.

Яйца у него были небольшие, и их было всего два. Плотная кожа мошонки была покрыта маленькими хрящевыми пластинками, образующими забавную мозаику. Член у Дейса был длинный, тонкий и большая его часть была также покрыта плоскими хрящевыми пластинками. Свободной оставалась только серо-голубая головка.

Тахире нравилось тискать Дейса. В детстве она также любила обращаться с маленькими варренами: прижималась к ним, так чтобы пластинки скрипели, кусала за шеи, целовала в носы, гладила мягкие животы.

Тахира не боялась делить с Дейсом одну кровать на двоих. Во-первых, ее сон был настолько чутким, что она просыпалась от малейшего шороха. Во-вторых, голыми руками он бы ее убить не смог. А так можно было ощутимо экономить на отоплении: турианец под боком согревал не хуже печки, а тепло Тахира очень любила.

Она обхватывала Дейса одной рукой за живот и крепко прижималась грудью к его панцирю. Иногда он возился и пытался вывернуться из ее захвата. Тахира позволяла ему это сделать, но едва он освобождался, она хватала его за шею и вновь притягивала к себе.

Шея Дейса тоже была очень даже ничего. Горячую тонкую кожу, с бьющейся под ней жилкой, так и тянуло попробовать на ощупь. Но надо было быть осторожной, чтобы не оставлять чересчур глубоких следов. Гладкие затылочные пластины хотелось лизнуть. Непривычный вкус совершенно не раздражал, а наоборот будоражил.

Еще ей нравился его живот, незащищенный и мягкий. Тахира гладила его и чувствовала, как напрягается тело Дейса, словно превращаясь в стальную пружину.

Тогда она брала его за шею одной рукой и в то же время приказывала ему раздвинуть ноги. Облизывая его затылочные пластины, несильно стискивала яйца и осторожно перекатывала их в пальцах. Он умолял ее прекратить, но она делала так до тех пор пока его мошонка не набухала и не становилась твердой как камень.

Дейс забывался и стонал. Он дрожал всем телом, пытался свести ноги и хватал ее за руки. Иногда Тахира игнорировала его неповиновение, иногда наказывала, чуть сильнее стискивая пальцы.

Удивительно, но все эти измывательства, как правило, заканчивались его разрядкой. Тахира не представляла, что он испытывал в этот момент. Ей просто нравилось трогать напряженные до каменного состояния мышцы, слышать его бессвязные тихие стоны, чувствовать, как горячие пальцы сжимают ее запястья. Ей были интересны его реакции, хотя она сама лишь отдаленно испытывала что-то похожее на возбуждение.

Они никогда не разговаривали об этом ни до, ни после таких экспериментов. Тахиру это устраивало. Наверное, Дейс чувствовал себя униженным и подавленным. Но кому какое было дело.

***

В жизни каждого бойца наступает момент, когда жизнь оказывается на изломе. Отступить нельзя, потому что отступать некуда, а идти вперед мешает препятствие, преодолеть, которое поможет чудо. Вот у Тахиры такой момент наступил уже сейчас.

Пути, кроме как через аванпост, не было. Значит, оставалось только одно решение: кто-то должен был отвлечь Хорда, а остальные проскользнули бы мимо ворча.

Сейчас Тахира сидела в холодном здании бывшей мануфактуры по добыче нулевого элемента. Она только что вернулась с разведки: Грэм и Дейс были в нескольких шагах. Они ее не видели, а вот она их могла слышать, причем очень хорошо.

Эти двое просто нашли друг друга. Точнее Грэм нашел в лице Дейса отличного слушателя. Видимо просто у того сил из-за болезни не осталось, чтобы прервать болтовню.

— Нихуя-то ты не понимаешь, — говорил Грэм так, будто растолковывал несмышленому ребенку. — Ну что ты сделаешь со своей винтовкой, если я подберусь близко? Стой, не отвечай! Я сам скажу. Нихуя ты не сделаешь.

Дейс что-то ответил, но так тихо, что Тахира не расслышала.

— Пистолет? Ха! — Грэм хрипло рассмеялся. — Пистолет против крогана, это как волус-биотик. Совершенно бесполезная хуйня. Нож еще куда ни шло, да и то в умелых руках.

Дейс закашлялся. Собеседник из него был тот еще.

— Воды дать? — с неожиданной участливостью спросил Грэм. Тахира только покачала головой и улыбнулась. Надо же как, прямо любовь с первого взгляда.

Послышался звук шуршание застежки рюкзака, потом некоторое время было тихо, а затем Грэм продолжил.

— Смотри, какой у меня ножик есть. Вот этим можно убить крогана. Твоя «мама» в этом чуть не преуспела.

— Мама? — Дейс говорил тихо, но можно было расслышать удивление в его голосе.

— Женщина-без-клана.

— Почему ты ее так называешь?

— Ну, — Грэм замолчал, словно подбирая слова. — В районе Шанских гор все знают эту историю. Про нее даже в экстранете писали. Она — кармина. То есть полукровка, отец с матерью были из разных кланов. Она росла в племени матери, и отцу не запрещали видеться с ней. Оба клана жили в мире и вроде были союзниками.

— Вроде?

— Спустя несколько сотен лет ее отец стал вождем. Он вероломно напал на союзный клан и убил всех, кроме молодых женщин и своей дочери.

— Нихрена себе.

Дейс сказал это, потому что действительно удивился и посочувствовал. Это было слышно по его интонации. Тахира скрипнула зубами: врезать бы Грэму промеж глаз, чтобы не болтал лишнего. Во-первых, ее отец стал вождем, когда Тахире было триста пятьдесят три года и у нее за плечами уже было семь неудачных кладок. Во-вторых, он не нападал вероломно. Он объявил о нападении заранее в соответствии с законами чести. В-третьих, Дейсу знать таких подробностей было необязательно.

Тахира поднялась на ноги и стремительно вышла из-за угла. Грэм только рот разинул от удивления. Ну, еще бы столько болтать, к нему бы уже полк врагов подобрался безо всяких затруднений.

Тахира ухмыльнулась и кивнула на нож в его руке. Ее нож. Хороший такой, из каленой стали и с костяной рукоятью, на которой был выбит знак несуществующего клана.

— Это мое.

— Не, — он проворно спрятал оружие за отворот ботинка, — это трофей. Так что останется у меня.

При желании она могла бы отобрать у него нож. Но сейчас это не имело особого смысла. В Пустоте ей ничего не понадобится.

— Идем за мной, поговорить надо.

Она взглянула на Дейса.

— Ты оставайся здесь и не вздумай ничего выкинуть.

Дейс сидел, привалившись к стене. Его длинные руки безвольно лежали на коленях, а голова была склонена. Он выглядел жалко и был не в том состоянии, чтобы что-то выкидывать. Он поднял взгляд на Тахиру, его мандибулы едва заметно дрогнули в улыбке.

Тахира развернулась и вышла в коридор. Сзади потопал Грэм.

— Я ему еще панацелин давал, — забубнил он. — Он долго не продержится иначе.

— Доктор, блядь.

— Чо?

Тахира остановилась на маленьком балкончике и оперлась на перила. Внизу открывался вид на бульвар Неша — грязный забитый мусором мост в другую часть Гозу. В конце бульвара были возведены баррикады из больших грузовых контейнеров, первая оборонительная линия аванпоста Хорда. Грэм встал рядом.

— Убедилась, что там не пройти?

— Убедилась. — Она почесала подбородок. — Но мы все равно там пройдем. Точнее пройдешь ты и Дейс. Я вас догоню потом.

— Что?

Грэм наклонил голову набок и нахмурился. Вид у него был забавный.

— Ты же не совсем косорукий? Пару ворча убить сможешь? Хордом займусь я.

— Иди ты! Я тоже, может, хочу заняться этим ублюдком!

Тахира чуть было не ответила «не хочешь». Чуть было не осадила и не высмеяла его. Вовремя остановилась. Ей надо было уговорить этого дебила выполнить одно дело, а для этого были нужны хорошие отношения.

— Ты же читал в экстранете про женщину-без-клана. Неужели ты думаешь, что она откажется от схватки с боевым мастером? Ты оскорбляешь ее.

Грэм хотел что-то сказать и даже открыл рот, потом отвернулся и уставился вниз.

— Хочется умереть?

— Нет, хочется победить, как и всегда.

Она провела пальцами по шершавым от вздувшейся краски перилам.

— Я попрошу тебя об одной услуге. На случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

— С чего бы мне делать тебе услуги?

— Я сохранила тебе жизнь, неблагодарный мудак. И потом ты получишь за это деньги.

Грэм покосился на нее и скривил рожу.

— Во-первых, я сам спас себе жизнь. А потом стал нужен тебе, вот ты и оставила меня в живых. А во-вторых, сколько?

Тахира назвала сумму, и Грэм звучно прищелкнул языком. Неплохое дельце ему светило. Битак платил гораздо меньше за свою охрану.

— Тебе вообще не надо будет напрягаться. Просто доведешь турианца до клиники, и на твой счет придут деньги.

— А если я его убью и закопаю на мусорке, я все равно получу награду?

Она улыбнулась. Вот же мелкий приставучий ублюдок.

— Конечно, но тогда я буду приходить к тебе во снах. Буду бить тебя кулаком по яйцам и ебать дробовиком прямо в жопу. Тебе не понравится.

Грэм рассмеялся.

— Ага. Сделаю. — Он посмотрел на нее и посерьезнел. — Зачем тебе это?

Тахира посмотрела вниз, плохо освещенный бульвар. Для себя Тахира решила, что делала это не для Дейса и не для Грэма. Ей вообще было безразлично, что случится с ними. Это было нужно для нее. Еще один вызов, еще одно испытание, чтобы доказать, что вся ее жизнь после гибели клана была ошибкой. Не пристало боевому мастеру совершать самоубийство, но идти на самоубийственный бой было честью. Такая вот интересная закавыка.

— Просто так нужно.

Она похлопала Грэма по плечу.

— Все будет хорошо, Грэм, все будет хорошо.

***

Про «все будет хорошо» Тахира соврала. Сама она оценивала свои шансы где-то на десять минут. Вполне нормальный срок, чтобы Грэм успел разобраться с ворча.

Сейчас, лежа на земле без оружия, кинетических щитов и с дырой в боку, Тахира думала о том, что правильно оценила свои шансы. Двенадцать минут против Хорда, похожего на живой танк и с ударом деформации около тысячи гаргов было прямо достижением.

Хорд подходил к поверженной противнице не торопясь, расслабленно. Как и ожидалось он бросил своих ворча ради Тахиры: ей удалось вытащить его аж на противоположную сторону моста.

Сколько ей удастся прожить после поражения и какой будет ее смерть, Тахира старалась не думать. Главное, что два дебила успели проскочить, а сама Тахира обретет покой в Пустоте, как и ее клан.

Громыхали сапожищи Хорда, неровно стучали сердца Тахиры и все шло своим чередом. Хорд застыл над ней с перекошенной от ухмылки рожей.

— Привет, принцесса. — В его голосе ясно слышалась радость. — Приболела?

Тахира плотнее зажала рану и попыталась приподняться на одной руке. Хорд с размаху ударил ее кулаком между глаз и опрокинул на спину. Потом он со всей силы пнул ее в раненый бок. Ударил умело, нащупав слабое и болезненное место. Тахиру свернуло от непривычного чувства боли. Она стиснула зубы.

— Что такое? — он хрипло загоготал. Убрал дробовик за спину и вытащил нож. — Что-то ты выглядишь неважно, детка. Давай-ка я тебе гребешок поправлю.

Тахира непроизвольно подалась назад, испытывая непривычное чувство страха. Ее тело обволакивало что-то густое и плотное, похожее на ее дар. Но оно было чужеродным. Хорд мог погружать противников в стазис.

— Эй! Мудила! — неожиданно послышалось зычное с той стороны моста. — Иди сюда и сразись, как положено нормальному крогану!

Даже если бы Тахира могла сейчас говорить, то выругаться у нее бы не получилось от удивления. Грэм, прекрасный в своей отважной дебильности, показывал Хорду неприличные жесты и активно поминал его родителей.

— Твой друг? Отлично. — Хорд ухмыльнулься. — Сейчас отверну этому клоуну башку и вернусь.

Хорд двинулся в сторону Грэма, который продолжал подзадоривать его. Тахиру охватило бешенство. Она напряглась, пытаясь призвать свою силу и сбросить оковы стазиса. Ей уже самой хотелось прибить этого дебила.

Тем временем Хорд уже добрался до Грэма и активно принялся его месить, валяя как щенка варрена.

Тахире удалось освободиться и она с трудом села, пытаясь сообразить, что можно сделать.

В это самое время позади Тахиры что-то зашуршало и она, обернувшись, увидела Дейса. Он так безмятежно глядел вдаль, что непонятно было, видел он дерущихся кроганов или в его сознании танцевали два розовых элкора.

— Дейс, — позвала она.

Он даже не повернул головы. В правой руке у него был тот самый дорогущий пистолет Грэма. Тахира попыталась подняться, но смогла лишь встать на четвереньки.

Дейс вскинул руку и замер на мгновение. Выстрел. Первый, второй, третий.

— Какого хуя ты делаешь, придурок?! — взвыла Тахира. Стакого расстояния убить боевого мастера кроганов даже из гранатомета не получилось бы, не говоря уже о какой-то мажорной пукалке.

Ей наконец-то удалось подняться на ноги и даже сделать один маленький шаг по направлению к Дейсу.

Он улыбался, глаза горели восторгом — вид был как у наркомана. Похоже, Грэм вколол ему весь панацелин, который был.

— Я попал в него, — тихо сказал Дейс. — Мне удалось привлечь его внимание.

Позади Тахиры дико заревел Хорд. Когда он дрался с ней, то не впадал в состояние берсерка, действуя расчетливо и грамотно. Но двоим дебилам удалось надрочить его до состояния кроганского бешенства.

Тахира не оборачивалась. Она знала, что увидит. Ну, по крайней мере их смерть будет быстрой: Хорд просто раскатает их в кровавые лепешки.

Дейс отшвырнул пистолет и вытащил что-то из-за отворота левого рукава.

Тахира обернулась. Ей показалось, что она сделала это очень медленно. Ее мозг сейчас лихорадочно просчитывал варианты: что можно сделать? И каждый из этих вариантов был заранее обречен на неудачу. Тахира замерла не в силах оторвать взгляда от несущийся на них двести-с-лишним-килограммовой туши, полностью закованной в крепчайшую броню. Хорд двигался медленно, будто в замедленной съемке. С его пасти неторопливо срывались клочья пены. Он был на середине моста, когда на его груди что-то ярко вспыхнуло. Вокруг Хорда принялся разрастаться огненный шар, пока не скрыл его с головой

— Бум-бараш, — неожиданно громко сказал Дейс и конец его фразы утонул в грохоте. Взрывная волна швырнула Тахиру на пол.

***

Клиника была переполнена представителями различных рас. Что удивительно здесь почти не было землян и совсем не было ворча. За время пребывания здесь Тахира наслушалась различных историй про гадких людишек, которые специально выпустили инфекцию на Омеге. Самой ей такая версия казалось маловероятной. Она скорее бы поверила в ворча-диверсантов. Их просто легче было бы уговорить на такое безрассудное дело, потому что мозгов у них было с коготок.

Тахира расположилась в коридоре на полу, возле Дейса. Он лежал на казенном одеяле, укрытый курткой, и спал уже третьи сутки. Вот и Тахире приходилось сидеть около него, практически не отходя. Иногда она ловила на себе взгляды других пациентов: кто-то разглядывал ее с интересом, а кто-то с откровенной враждебностью.

После всего, что с ними приключилось, косые взгляды были небольшим неудобством. Тахира до сих пор не понимала, как они смогли добраться до клиники. Грэм самоотверженно тащил Дейса на плече, а Тахира ковыляла позади, держа одной рукой дробовик, а второй зажимая рану на боку. Грэм еще умудрялся болтать по дороге и восхищаться, тем как ловко они завалили Хорда. Удивительно, но он особо выделял участие Дейса. Дескать, это он предложил намотать на рукоять ножа взрывчатку и подобраться к Хорду, чтобы воткнуть нож в пластины брони. А затем полудохлый Дейс сожрал весь панацелин, отвлек Хорда на себя и взорвал с помощью дистанционного детонатора. Прямо суперспектр Бласто, а не Дейс.

— А ты не боялся, что он и тебя взорвет? — спросила тогда Тахира.

— Я ничего не боюсь. Ты же знаешь. Мне насрать на страх.

— Детонатор-то откуда взяли?

— Дейс сделал. Из наших уни-инструментов. — Грэм мотнул головой. — Придется теперь покупать новый, блядь.

После этого разговора Тахира должна была проникнуться к своим спасителям признательностью, но она ничего не чувствовала. Наверное, просто устала от всей этой дурацкой круговерти. Вот так решишь сдохнуть, настроишься — и не дадут. Обязательно, появятся спасители-дебилы и после этого расхочется помирать.

Теперь она вынуждена была сидеть в ненавистной больнице и сдерживать свои дикие порывы. Ей стоило огромного труда не заорать и не полезть на стену от общения с Мордином Солусом, главным врачом этой клиники. Такой словесный понос даже от саларианца было трудно ожидать. Он удивился, когда увидел кроганку с недвижимым турианцем на руках. И тут же стал строить предположения, причем вслух. Ах, он твой друг. Нет, он не похож на твоего друга, он твой наниматеть. Хозяин? Любовник? Работодатель? Все это время Тахира скрежетала зубами и мысленно откручивала любопытному саларианцу голову. Потом Мордин все-таки остановился на варианте «приятель» и взялся все-таки этого приятеля лечить. У самой Тахиры тоже нашли инфекцию, и в дополнение к стандартным дозам панацелина ей вкололи еще какую-то гадость. Перевязку она никому не доверила и сделала сама.

А вот Грэм был здоров как последняя сука варрена. Получив прививку, он сразу куда-то смотался. Наверное, пошел поживиться чем-нибудь в домах около клиники.

Тахире нужно было вырваться отсюда. Из больницы. Из района. С Омеги. Сейчас ей хотелось только две вещи: отправить Дейса на Палавен и вернуться на Тучанку. Марко, с которым она связалась вчера, предупредил ее, что оцепление подкупить не удастся. Оставалось только сидеть и ждать, сдерживая желание убить кого-нибудь.

Она задремала незаметно для себя, а проснулась оттого, что кто-то тряс ее за плечо.

— Эй, проснись! Вставай, говорю.

Не разобравшись, Тахира спросонья врезала говорившему по роже, отчего он упал. Пациенты вокруг недовольно загалдели.

— Все нормально, — сказал Грэм потревоженным пациентам, поднимаясь. Он потирал рукой подбородок. — Мы просто разговариваем.

— Какого хрена? — проворчала Тахира, когда он уселся рядом с ней.

— Смотри, кого я привел, — Грэм кивнул на высокого турианца в броне. Тот стоял поодаль, прислонившись к стене, и внимательно рассматривал Тахиру.

— Что это за чучело?

— Это не чучело, блядь. Это генерал в отставке.

— И нахрена он?

— Да брось. Помнишь ты говорила два дня назад, что не оставишь другана просто так? Ну, вот я нашел на кого его оставить. Отличный мужик.

Тахира взглянула на Грэма: тот весь светился от радости. Да, действительно она говорила о том, что не оставит Дейса в беспомощном состоянии. Но в любом случае ей не хотелось доверять судьбу турианской куколки первому встречному.

— Слушай, — Грэм принялся ее убеждать, — этот чувак весь такой правильный. Посмотри на него, ему же будто палку в жопу воткнули. Он не оставит своего соплеменника в беде.

Тахира колебалась и молчала.

— Ну что тебе не так? Отдаем друга этому чуваку. Можно будет пригрозить, что мы оторвем ему башку, если что не так.

— Мы?

— Ну да, — Грэм немного поник от ее тона. — Тебе же нужен будет друг на замену. У меня дел других нет, так что я готов.

Друг на замену. Хорошо звучало.

— Тебя никто за язык не тянул. Так что будь готов, как ты сказал.

Она потянулась, разминаясь, и улыбнулась.

— Эй, только я не согласен на ошейник. У меня шея нежная, натрет, — словно спохватившись, затараторил Грэм. — И решения все будем принимать вместе. И «арной» я тебя называть не буду. У нас равенство. Поняла?

Тахира поднялась и шагнула вперед с четким ощущением, что она будет жалеть о такой дружбе. Грэм же ее заебет, хотя... Она остановилась и тряхнула головой: какое-то неудачное слово она подобрала для назойливого молодого крогана.

Поздоровавшись с турианцем, она предложила ему отойти к автомату с питательной пастой, где было поменьше народа. Потом не удержалась и оглянулась. Грэм запихивал Дейсу под куртку какой-то сверток: похоже, тот самый дорогущий пистолет. Подарок делал дорогому другу напоследок.

Вот же блядь.


End file.
